Protective tendencies
by Belphy
Summary: They were trapped, together. That clan had faked their death and used them as servants and slaves, they thought it was funny. the other clans aren't laughing. Warning mentions of torture and swearing, though the swearing is bleeped out. No OCs involved! Oneshot!


**You know I dont own this if I did then this would probably show up in the anime.**

 **Also so I have absolutely no idea where the inspiration came for this. Yet here it is. I hope you enjoy. But it was supposed to be quite serious, that didn't happen. Oh well.**

The cell was dark, dank and gloomy. Water dripped down from the ceiling and spiders made webs in corners. The sounds of other prisoners screaming or crying in pain wasn't uncommon in the cells wherever they were. It's when all went silent that people started to fear as dark purple cloaks could occasionally be seen drifting past. And the aura of fear and depression made the prison one hell of a place to be.

Sighing quietly the only woman in the cell one Oogai Aya looked towards her two cell mates. The youngest was currently fussing over the others wounds as he tried to patch them up as best he could. The other and oldest was laying on his stomach out cold on the old straw that made up their bed. The oldest was currently recovering from a whipping that he had taken for standing up for the other two after they had accidentally broke a plate while cleaning. Not the first one he had taken but definitely one of the most severe.

Eyeing her two compatriots Aya sighed again and lent back against the wall. She'd been stuck in this shitty place for a year now and she was honestly contemplating the best way to either escape or kill herself off.

"Aya he's coming to" Aya glanced up at the speaker, Kusuhara Takeru, nice guy, for a blue, and glanced down at the man that she viewed as her sort of almost older brother/protector, funny since he was the red vassal. The one that had loyally served Souh Mikoto for years, Totsuka Tatara.

Watching Tatara groan and slowly come to was slightly nerve wracking yet filled with relief, especially since both had been worried over whether the older would wake due to the severity of his wounds.

"Ow, ow, ow. They really did a number on me didn't they" Tatara gave a weak laugh as he opened his eyes much to Aya's hidden relief.

"Aya is shocked Tara can talk right now, especially since those m*****f******* c***s******* c***** went especially hard today." Aya snapped eyes narrowing as she looked at the bruised and lacerated skin of the older man. Practically all his back was covered in whip marks and bruises except the HOMRA mark, which tended to incinerate any whips that came near the mark. Sadly the mark could only protect the mark and the skin underneath not the rest of his back.

"Mah mah, don't worry so much, anyway I have a present for you Aya, I hope you like it" Tatara smiled sweetly before reaching into the waistband of his pants and pulling out a slender PDA, which he handed over to Aya without a second thought. No one wanted to think about where he had been hiding it.

Aya stared at the PDA silently before looking up "Aya is flattered but Aya is in a mutual relationship with Huisi-sama so Aya must sadly turndown your proposal no matter how romantic it is."

Tatara burst into laughter while Takeru looked confused. "How exactly is that a proposal, all he did was give you a PDA."

Aya sniffed "the giving of your own PDA in JUNGLE is considered one of the most romantic and trustworthy things one can do, it's like giving a 24 carat gold diamond ring to the girl you want to marry. The more expensive the PDA the more it means that they want to be with you."

Takeru stared before a light came on in his eyes. "Oh it's like swapping sabers in SCEPTER 4, if you do that then your considered life partners forever and ever. The only way to break that bond is to give back the sabers." Takeru looked down with a blush "I was considering asking to swap with Hidaka-kun, but as you know that didn't happen."

Tatara laughed some more "wow you both have such weird ways of proposing to each other."

"Well Tara what does the red clan consider a proposal. Aya wishes to know"

Tatara looked amused "well we have nothing as fancy as you guys. If we want to propose to each other then the stronger of the pair swoops in and ties up there intended partner before dragging them up to the wedding room where they consummate there love." Tatara laughed "bout once a month Fushimi-Kun will show up and grab Yata-chan and drag him up to the room." Tatara then sighed longingly "I remember when King did that to me, he was so gentle"

"Enough, please Tatara, I don't need to know what the red King is like in the bedroom." Takeru begged quietly.

"So Aya wishes to know, why did Tara give Aya the PDA, if it wasn't a proposal." Aya tilted her head to the side.

Tatara gave a faint but gentle smile, one that was at odds with the gleam in his eyes. "Aya, your a green which means your capable of hacking phones, PDA's and other software. As a result you can hack into that PDA, activate your jungle account and send a message for help. And since it's a PDA, JUNGLE will be able to track the signal and get us out of here." Tatara looked at Aya and Takeru, both of which looked stunned.

Aya glanced down at the PDA in her hands even as Takeru smiled happily.

"Aya suddenly wishes that Tara was a green so that she could accept his proposal especially since that plan is worthy of a high level green. But since your not and both are tied to others, Aya will instead view you as her savior of all times." Aya smiled happily before leaning down and getting to work on the PDA.

Meanwhile Takeru turned to Tatara. "Is this why your wounds are so bad, cause they suspected that you had taken it and wanted a confession."

Tatara shook his head "no the guard was just pissed that his new PDA had disappeared and wanted to take it out on someone." Sighing once again Tatara put his head down onto his folded arms yawning quietly.

"Try not to go to sleep, I really don't want you fading away in the night" Takeru scolded gently as Tatara smiled softly.

"Thanks Takeru, I will be sure to remember that."

Both glanced back at Aya and her hissed yes. Glancing up she smiled widely, eyes alight.

"Aya got in and was able to communicate with Huisi-sama, a force will be here to bust us out soon. Aya will make sure that both of you are treated with respect and dignity for the help you have given Aya." Smiling she slipped the still on PDA under the straw to make sure that no guards would see before moving close so that she could lay against Tatara.

Takeru smiled slightly before joining the both of them and laying on Tatara's other side.

All three were happy that they might get rescued soon enough. And so they relaxed and waited for JUNGLE to come and save them from this terrible place.

(Scene break)

The loud noise of explosions distracted the trio from their game of eye spy.

"I thought explosions were the red methodology to getting prisoners out." Takeru remarked causing Tatara to shake his head.

"If we wanted to rescue someone then we would sneak for as long as possible before starting to set stuff on fire. It's not our fault that most people will either fight or run away when it comes to King."

Aya snorted "Aya thinks that the reds have screws loose and wonders how Tara survived being in that environment."

Tatara snickered "it's cause no one wanted to damage my pretty face and gain the wrath of King and Kusanagi-San." Takeru just shook his head at the silliness that was Tatara.

"Aya, are you in here! Answer." A voice called out distracting all three of them.

"Aya thinks that idiots shouldn't order Aya around. Also what took you so long Yukari." Aya called back.

The sound of footsteps echoed before Yukari came into view.

Tall with two toned purple hair wearing black clothes and a long black coat with a sword sheath along his back and a sword in hand. Aya smirked amused at the sight of the young man who was staring at her in surprise.

"Um, excuse me, could you get us out of here." Takeru asked politely "it's just that Tatara has really bad wounds and I'm worried that they will get infected."

Blinking the man glanced at Tatara, who was covered in lacerations, to Takeru, whose ankle was swollen and looked really tender, to Aya who was favoring her left arm.

Nodding he stepped back and called out to others out of sight that he had found Aya and her two allies and to come and collect them.

The other green minions quickly hurried forwards and carefully cut through the bars before lifting all three onto a couple of stretchers and carrying them out.

(Scene break)

Lounging on his stomach on a hospital bed Tatara had an amused smirk on his face even as the greens worked on the cuff that was keeping his clan powers suppressed. They had already set him up with an I.V and antibiotics along with bandages for the wounds on his back.

It was a scene being repeated on some of the other beds with Aya and Takeru, though Tatara was the one that they were most nervous about treating. Hell they had taken lots to determine who would treat him just in case Tatara attacked with his powers.

Eyes closing Tatara sighed as the cuff was removed and his powers swirled upwards like a swarm of butterfly's in the sky. Tatara relaxed as his powers warmed his body and he was able to sense the rest of his clan, though he was unable to contact them as he was currently unaligned to Anna.

Laughing quietly Tatara opened his eyes and laughed even harder at the sight of the greens pushing themselves against the wall in nervousness. This was echoed by Takeru and Aya as they noticed the behavior of the green medic.

Takeru had a badly sprained ankle which had been wrapped up and several bruises but was generally in good health compared to Tatara and Aya.

Aya had a broken arm and rib from resisting idiots who thought that she was an easy target. But other then that wasn't to bad.

Meanwhile Tatara was the worst off since he had given up some of his food and water to the other two and taken quite a few punishments meant for the other two. His excuse being that he was the oldest and had less to live for then the other two. Aya had hit him for that.

Looking up as the doors opened Tatara was surprised to see both Yukari and a man in a wheelchair wearing a straight jacket with blue eyes which dark green hair covering one of them. Aya's gasp and squeal of Huisi-sama had both Tatara and Takeru glancing at the two of them with identical WTF expressions. This guy was the green King.

Meanwhile the medics let out chocking noises and fangirl squeals. One even fainted much to Takeru's amusement.

Yukari shook his head and ordered the medics out.

Huisi sighed. "Right, I will be getting in touch with HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 and dropping you two back."

Takeru looks confused and weary "just like that."

Huisi smirked "Aya talked me into it, honestly I'm quite grateful that both of you helped protect her, I'd be very upset if my dear fiancée was badly hurt by anyone." He blinked as Tatara started giggling Takeru snickered and Aya laughed softly.

"Aya had a discussion with these two on how one proposes in there clans. Aya hopes it doesn't turn into a running gag." She explained while smiling in amusement.

Tatara smirked "like your relationship with Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun."

Aya's eye twitched "shut up Tara."

Takeru snickered quietly.

Huisi sighed again and shook his head. "Yukari stay with them, I'm going to go and contact HOMRA and SCEPTER 4."

Yukari smiled "understood."

All four watched as Huisi left the room. Tatara blinked "I wish I had a wheelchair like that."

Takeru snorted before bursting out laughing and was soon followed by Aya while Yukari snorted and watched on in amusement.

(Scene break)

A few hours later the green king Huisi Nagare wheeled back into the infirmary with some bad news.

"Eh, they didn't believe you" Takeru sounded shocked and slightly sad while Tatara looked on with narrowed eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, due to current hostilities between myself and the other clans it seems that they did not believe me." Huisi smirked in victory. "So instead I was thinking of using you two as semi willing hostages, to get what I want. but I realized that it would demoralize and remove the focus of the other clans if I graceful handed the two of you over for nothing."

Tatara sighed, "even if you did that you would still need proof... Which judging by the look on your face, you have. And I'm guessing a demoralizing yet somewhat amusing plan to anger both SCEPTER 4 and HOMRA."

Huisi nodded. "I do indeed, tell me how do the two of you feel like being game prizes."

(Scene break)

Aya hummed as she watched the chaos from the top floor of a building along with Yukari and a tied up and unconscious Tatara and Takeru.

To lure HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 to the building, a mission had gone out to cause as much chaos in HOMRA's territory as they could before fleeing to this building. Once they reached the building a new mission started, which was to stop the invading 'knights' from climbing the tower and rescuing the 'princesses'. As a result HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 would have to fight there way through the building against JUNGLE clansmen, all to get the prize at the top.

Following the two clans progress on the security cameras Aya was amused as SCEPTER 4 and HOMRA worked side by side to fight against the minions that Aya had sent at them. She laughed at the argument going on between Saruhiko and dear Misaki-kun, it was truly amusing.

Glancing back Aya smiled quietly at her two hostages. Both were restrained and placed on one of the couches in the room. They had also been drugged so that the other clans wouldn't think that they had willingly gone along with JUNGLE's plan.

Watching the monitors Aya laughed quietly as both HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 entered the final corridor and approached the room.

Taking a deep breath Aya smirked. She wouldn't fail this.

(Scene break)

Storming into the room Yata Misaki observed his surroundings, checking for threats.

Big creepy chair, check.

Big monitoring station allowing the person on the chair to watch their every move, check.

Apparent hostages/princesses/prizes, che...

Was that Totsuka-san.

The hair was longer, and the face slimmer, along with a nasty bruise along their cheek, and bandages just peaking out from the plain white top that they were wearing. But they sure as hell looked like Totsuka-san.

The sound of Kusanagi-san chocking as he stared at the figure with wide eyes lent credibility to that theory. But if that was Totsuka-san then where has he been, how the hell did he fall into the hands of the greens.

"Aya is very jealous, Tara is an excellent older brother, and Take-kun makes an adorable younger brother, Aya wishes her real family was like that."

Swirling back towards the chair Misaki was blindsided by the figure in the chair. When the f*** did Aya join the greens. And what had happened to her. Her arm was in a cast and she looked thin and tired.

"Aya assures both clans that yes they are Kusuhara Takeru and Totsuka Tatara. All the information you want to know is on this USB." Aya tossed Saruhiko the USB, a smug smile on her face.

"Aya has to go now, enjoy your prize. Cheerio" and with a cheerful wave the purple bastard grabbed Aya and leapt out the window.

Silence fell on the two clans as they stared at the window before shaking themselves out of it and hurrying over to the two on the couches.

Stopping both clans watched as Anna produced a marble and stared at the two of them on the couch. The silence stretched on as she observed the duo.

Anna let out a choked breath. "It's them, the girl was telling the truth."

"Aya" everyone turned to Misaki who blushed at the unexpected attention. "Her name is Oogai Aya, she's Saru's second cousin and a friend from middle school. But I thought she was dead."

"Tsk, obviously she had been held in the same place as the other two. I guess all the information is held on the USB. The problem is why the greens were helping us with this." Saruhiko looked troubled as he said this while clutching at the USB.

"For now let's take the two of them to the hospital. We will have to get in contact with family for Totsuka Tatara-kun since Kusuhara-kun doesn't have any family." The blue king stated while looking troubled.

Kusanagi-san shook his head even as he picked up Totsuka-san. "Tatara doesn't have any family left, his father died when he was fifteen, technically Anna and myself are the closest thing to family he has since I took over being his legal guardian so that he wasn't absorbed into the system."

Everyone blinked in surprise. HOMRA had known that Kusanagi-san was Anna's legal guardian, but they hadn't been aware that Tatara had also been a ward of Kusanagi-san.

Anna looked strangely delighted as the two clans gathered Totsuka-san and the other guy up and left the building, then again Anna had always been close to Totsuka-san so she was probably delighted to have an even closer tie to him.

Hopping into the van with Anna and Kusanagi-san, Misaki thought that things might just get better from now on.

(Scene break)

Tatara quietly groaned as he slowly became conscious on a bed.

Why JUNGLE thought it was a good idea to drug him, Tatara had no idea. His head felt like the time he and King had snuck into Kusanagi-san's alcohol stores and woke up with the biggest hangover ever.

Huffing a laugh Tatara slowly opened his eyes relaxing when he realized that the lights were off and didn't aggravate his head. Glancing around the room Tatara smiled gently at Yata who was fast asleep on the window sill and Anna who was sitting on a chair using his bed as a pillow.

Lounging back against the bed, Tatara felt amused as he realized that this was the first time away from both Aya and Takeru in a year.

Glancing at the ceiling Tatara debated calling a nurse or waking up Anna since he was thirsty, but decided against it. After all that would be rude and not fair to Anna.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TORTURE!" Tatara shrunk back into the pillows with a groan as he lifted his hands up to hold his head while Anna bolted upright and Yata fell off the window sill with a crash. Anna and Tatara glanced at him in worry as Yata groaned on the floor.

The door slammed open and the lights turned on causing Tatara to dart under the blankets with a curse as his head resumed pounding.

Carefully glancing out with a slight glare, Tatara blinked at the worry shown on Kusanagi-san's face transitioned to relief as he realized that Tatara was awake and aware his surroundings.

"Tatara you're awake" Yata called out, causing Tatara to flinch.

"Not so loud please." Tatara laughed quietly "my head feels like it did when I got drunk at fifteen, not pleasant at all."

Kusanagi-san shook his head a smile playing on his lips "Yata-chan, can you go and alert the rest of the clan."

Tatara smiled in amusement as Yata brightened up and agreed before hurrying out of the room.

Blinking Tatara turned to Anna who was staring at him with a slight frown. "Your fine with Misaki taking over your role as third in command."

Tatara smiled softly at Anna. "It's fine, I don't mind, Yata is working hard as the third in command and it would be a shame to take it from him. Anyway that will give me more time to look after the other members, my hobbies and give me time to morn properly." Tatara's smile turned sad as he glanced at the ceiling. "I'm well aware that King is dead, I don't know how he died, but I could feel it when his presence faded completely." Sighing he glanced at Anna and Kusanagi-san. Smiling slightly Tatara reached out and ruffled Anna's hair as she looked down "hey hey don't worry it will all work out." Laughing at Anna's startled look Tatara turned to Kusanagi-san who looked amused at Tatara's high spirits.

Things were going to work out.

(Scene break)

Things didn't really change. The greens still attacked the silver/red/blue alliance. HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 continued to snipe at each other. The silvers still messed around and held the title of most relaxed clan. The purples were eradicated by the greens before they could even join in on the war. And Tatara, Aya and Takeru continued their friendship much to the annoyance of their clans.


End file.
